Stranger From the Mysterious Above
"Stranger From the Mysterious Above" is the seventeenth episode of the animated children's television series The Land Before Time. It originally aired on April 13th, 2007. Voice Actors Anndi McAfee, Rob Paulsen and Meghan Strange, who also voice main characters, voice guest characters Lydia, Milo and Plower, respectively. Jeff Bennett and Aria Curzon both voice minor Tickly Fuzzy characters while Dorian Harewood voices the "Great Hideous Beast". *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Older Tickly Fuzzy *Aria Curzon as Ducky/Tickly Fuzzy Girl *Anndi McAfee as Cera/Lydia *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Milo *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Plower *Max Burkholder as Chomper *John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose/Great Hideous Beast Plot While Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie play in a pond, Spike takes a key interest in a small hole, and gets his head stuck inside of it. When the others try to help him out, the hole caves in and Spike slides down a tunnel into an open cavern full of more tunnels. He is alarmed at first upon hearing whispers and scuttling noises around him, but is relieved when three small mammals - Two males named Milo and Plower, and one female named Lydia - appear. Milo believes Spike to be the "Big Wise One" from the "Mysterious Above", the divine being of his society's religious folklore, and soon has all but Plower convinced. Aboveground, Littlefoot and Petrie go to find Cera, Chomper and Ruby, while Ducky stays behind to keep Spike company. Mr. Thicknose offers to help the children rescue Spike, and Daddy Topps also joins, although he admonishes Mr. Thicknose's notions that they must formulate a rescue plan before taking action. In the meantime, Milo awakens Spike from a nap, explaining that his tribe needs him to fend off the "Great Hideous Beast", a monster who has been terrorizing them for a long time. Spike is scared until he sees that the beast is around Ducky's height. Confused, he turns around, and accidentally knocks the beast against a wall with his tail, sending a shower of rocks ontop of him and imprisoning him. Though the mammals are grateful to Spike, he wishes to return aboveground, and they consent. At that moment, the gang are fed up with listening to Daddy Topps and Mr. Thicknose's argument, and string together a rope of vines, calling down for Spike to wrap them around himself. Not realizing that Spike has found a different path upwards, they retrieve the Great Hideous Beast instead, who then runs away when Spike shows up from behind. The gang rejoices over having Spike back, while Chomper briefly puzzles over the beast's identity, and Mr. Threehorn declares that Spike's rescue would have taken less time if Mr. Thicknose hadn't argued. They then resume arguing at the end. Reception Ratings At TV.com, "Stranger From the Mysterious Above" has a current user rating of 9 out of 10, based on five votes."Stranger From the Mysterious Above" at TV.com. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. Cultural Influence Merchandise "Stranger From the Mysterious Above" was released in the United States on May 13th, 2008 in the "Through the Eyes of a Spiketail" DVD, along with "Through the Eyes of a Spiketail", "March of the Sand Creepers", and "The Forbidden Friendship".Through the Eyes of a Spiketail at Amazon.com. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. A version of this DVD was also released in Canada, and in France on February 3rd, 2009 under the name "Le Diplo Rigolo".Le Diplo Rigolo at Amazon.fr. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. It was released in German on the DVD "Besuch im Grossen Tal" ("Visit in the Great Valley") along with "The Hermit of Black Rock" on March 26th, 2009.Besuch im Grossen Tal at Amazon.de. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. "Besuch im Grossen Tal" was also released as CD and cassette radio dramas on November 25th, 2011,"Besuch im Grossen Tal" CD radio drama at Amazon.de. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013."Besuch im Grossen Tal" cassette radio drama at Amazon.de. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. and an audiobook download on November 30th, 2011,"Besuch im Grossen Tal" audiobook download at Amazon.de. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. all under the name "Freundschaft, Spass und Abenteuer" ("Friendship, Fun and Adventure") as the radio dramas and audiobooks are titled. It was released on a DVD 3 pack with the DVDs "Rätsel und Geheimnisse" ("Puzzles and Mysteries") and "Wirbel Bei Littlefoot und Seinen Freunden" ("Swirl With Littlefoot and His Friends") on November 8th, 2012.The Land Before Time - Volume 3, Episodes 13-18 at Amazon.de. Retrieved on March 11th, 2013. Quotes *'Mr. Threehorn:' (to Mr Thicknose) Well good luck, you will need it. *'Ducky': (to the Great Hideous Beast) You are not Spike. Oh no, no, no. *'Cera': I thought he felt lighter. *'Ducky:' But Mr. Thicknose and Mr. Threehorn, Spike has already been saved-ded, *'Mr. Threehorn' - Really how nice? (turns to Mr. Thicknose) He would have been rescued earlier if you hadn't argued with me. *'Mr. Thicknose': You're the one who started arguing. *'Mr. Threehorn': I did not! *'Mr. Thicknose': (angry) Oh yes you did! Music The background music is by Cory Lerios. Songs The Songs are written by Michele Brourman, the lyrics are by Ford Riley, and the music is by Cory Lerios. *Above the Mysterious Above* *My Way* *This is not an official name for this song. Trivia *The Tinysauruses are mentioned in this episode. **It is revealed that they live on the opposite side of the Great Valley than the Tickly Fuzzies. Character Debuts *One-off Characters: **Milo **Lydia **Plower **Great Hideous Beast *Species Debuts: **''Ceratogaulus'' **''Microceratus'' **''Europasaurus'' Gallery References External links *"Stranger From the Mysterious Above" at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Land Before Time Episodes